1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing video data and a wireless communication apparatus. For example, the present invention relates to a method of transmitting and receiving video data by wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, increasing digitalization has resulted in the common use of Moving Picture Experts Group 2 Transport Stream (MPEG2-TS). Furthermore, wireless local area network (LAN) is suitable for video transmission because of the capability of transmitting information of a relatively wide band and easy availability. Thus, there has been a demand for realization of video transmission using the wireless LAN.
With a conventional video transmission method using the wireless LAN, a buffer memory is provided on a reception side. Transmitted video data is accumulated in the buffer memory. A method of absorbing a fluctuation in a delay in video data propagation is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2005-167414 and 2005-286414. This method allows videos to be reproduced without being stopped as long as the video data is accumulated in the buffer memory even if the condition of a wireless communication path is degraded.
However, according to the above-described method, if the degraded condition of propagation on the wireless communication path lasts a long time, the video data in the buffer memory is lost. Then, when the propagation condition is improved, all the video data that has failed to be transmitted so far is transmitted at a time. In this case, synchronization mismatch may disadvantageously occur in a reception decoder to distort reproduced videos.